Kingdom of Soul
by Kaze Seiza
Summary: "Jadi, jiwa apa yang tidak kau miliki?" tanya pria berpiercing itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan malas./ "Aku, tidak memiliki belas kasihan." jawab lelaki itu, datar./Mind to Read and Review?/Warning ada di dalam/Summary ancur/See you


**Kingdom of Soul**

**Rate T**

**Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto**

**Kingdom of Soul by Kaze Seiza**

**Warning: gaje,typo, dark naruto in the opening, alur cepat, dkk**

**Terinspirasi dari Kingdom Hearts **

**Dan kecintaan kaze pada game ds.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**-Read with your own risk-**

* * *

**Prolog**

Semua orang di ruangan berwarna abu-abu itu sedang duduk terdiam di kursi mereka masing-masing, memperhatikan sesosok lelaki bertudung hitam yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Orang itu, yang sedang membawa sebuah keyblade berwarna kuning di tangan kanannya.

"Buka tudung jubahmu, nomor 13.." perintah seorang pria berpiercing yang sedang duduk di kursi tertinggi di ruangan tersebut. Lalu lelaki bertudung hitam itu pun segera membuka tudung jubahnya, yang memperlihatkan rambut kuning jabrik dan garis-garis tipis di kedua pipinya. Mata biru lautnya seakan-akan menyihir semua orang yang sedang memperhatikannya, membuat semua orang menjadi diam membeku di tempatnya.

"Jadi, jiwa apa yang tidak kau miliki?" tanya pria berpiercing itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan malas.

"Aku, tidak memiliki belas kasihan." jawab lelaki itu, datar.

Lalu sang pria berpiercing itu pun segera berdiri dari kursinya, dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Disertai dengan tatapan-tatapan tajam dari semua orang yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Terlihat ada sedikit rasa tertarik di mata sang pria berpiercing itu, lalu ia pun segera mengamati sang lelaki berambut kuning itu dengan cermat. Dari atas sampai bawah, tanpa melewatkan satu detailpun.

"Berapa jiwa monster yang sanggup kau berikan kepada kami? Belas kasihan itu, bayarannya sangat tinggi.." ucap pria berpiercing itu, sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Suasananya menjadi hening, dan lelaki berambut pirang itu pun tidak kunjung menjawab. Si pria berpiercing itu pun segera mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, 120.963 jiwa, kau sanggup membayarnya?" lanjut sang pria berpiercing itu. Lalu lelaki itu pun mendongak, menatap mata sang pria berpiercing di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan datar. Lalu lelaki itu pun segera mengangguk.

"Aku sanggup." jawab lelaki itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah kontrakmu di terima," ucap sang pria berpiercing tadi sambil tersenyum samar, lalu ia pun segera berjalan menuju ke arah kursinya lagi.

"..dan namamu akan kuubah menjadi Naruto." lanjut sang pria berpiercing itu sambil menatap ke arah lelaki itu.

"Naruto?"

"Ya, dan kau akan menggunakan nama itu sampai kontrakmu selesai." terang sang pria berpiercing.

"Baiklah."

"Dan, Naruto, kau akan dibimbing oleh anggota-anggota lainnya untuk ke-12 hari ke depan." ucap sang pria berpiercing, yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursinya lagi. Lalu ia pun segera menunjuk ke salah seorang bertudung hitam yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari sisinya. Lalu orang bertudung hitam itu pun segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ikut aku Naruto, ku antarkan kau ke kamarmu." ajak orang itu. Lalu Naruto pun segera mengganguk dan mengikuti langkah orang bertudung hitam itu.

"Namaku Sakura, dan senang mendengarmu tidak memiliki belas kasihan." ucap orang bertudung hitam itu sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnyapun segera mengeryitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa kau malah senang?" tanya Naruto keheranan. Baru sekali ini dia mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Senang karena dirinya tidak memiliki belas kasihan? Huh, yang benar saja.

"Karena aku tidak punya kesabaran, dan jika kau menjadi partner kerjaku, kerja kita pasti akan cepat selesai!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum riang.

"Partner kerja?" tanya Naruto bingung, dia masih belum mengerti apapun tentang organisasi yang baru di masukinya ini. Yang dia tau, organisasi ini dapat memberikan sebuah jiwa yang tidak kau miliki dan kau akan membayarnya dengan membunuh monster-monster dan mengambil jiwa para monster itu. Sampai jumlah yang di targetkan itu tercapai, lalu kau akan mendapatkan jiwa itu. Hanya orang-orang khusus yang dapat memasuki organisasi ini, orang yang kehilangan jiwanya dan orang yang memiliki kemampuan di atas kemampuan orang-orang normal.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kau belum masa pembimbingan.." ucap Sakura sambil cengengesan. "Jadi partner kerja itu adalah orang yang mendampingimu saat mengambil misi, ya membunuh para monster itu. Partner kerja kita itu selalu berubah-ubah, tergantung misi yang di dapat, dan tiap hari partnernya diacak." jelas Sakura.

"Oh, dan kau anggota nomor berapa?" tanya Naruto, sekarang dia mulai mengerti cara kerja organisasi ini. Sedikit.

"Aku nomor 12." jawab Sakura, "Dan yang akan membimbingmu besok adalah si nomor 1, Ino.." lanjut Sakura sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Naruto, terus terang dia sudah terbiasa melihat gelagat seperti itu, biasanya sih di tujukan untuknya.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku selalu bertengkar dengannya.." ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Hmm baiklah."

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun sudah sampai di depan kamar Naruto.

"Naruto, ini kamarmu, jadi aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya.." pamit Sakura.

"Ya." ucap Naruto singkat. Lalu Sakura pun langsung meninggalkan Naruto di depan kamarnya, dan tak lama setelah Sakura pergi, Naruto pun segera memasuki kamarnya.

Kamar luas bernuansa putih itu cukup lenggang, tidak banyak perabotan di situ. Hanya ada ranjang kecil untuk satu orang, meja dan kursi kecil, dan lemari pakaian di situ. Kamar yang cocok untuk Naruto, yang menyukai kepraktisan. Lalu Naruto pun segera meletakkan keybladenya di meja dan berbaring di atas ranjang kecilnya itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto pun segera tertidur.

* * *

_Braaakkk!_

"_Brengsek kau! Kau yang sudah memukuli adikku kemarin, kan?!" ucap pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan emosi. Lalu pemuda itu pun langsung memukul wajah Naruto dengan kuat, Naruto pun langsung jatuh tersungkur begitu ia mendapati pukulan telak di wajahnya. Sekarang, wajah Naruto sudah benar-benar lebam dan darah pun sudah mengucur deras dari hidungnya._

"_Adikmu yang berengsek bodoh!" balas Naruto sambil menyeringai dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya itu._

"_Apa kau bilang?!" Pemuda itu pun menjadi semakin membabi buta dan langsung menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun, emosinya sudah benar-benar memuncak. Jauh lebih besar daripada kemarin, saat dia melihat adiknya jatuh terkapar di depan rumahnya. Kondisi adiknya itu pun sudah benar-benar parah kemarin, dua tulang rusuknya patah dan kakinya terkena pecahan kaca kemarin._

_Brraakkk! Bruukkk! Dhuaakk!_

_Naruto, yang dipukuli secara membabi buta seperti itu malah hanya tersenyum mengejek. Yang sontak membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu menjadi semakin emosi!_

_Naruto yang dipukuli seperti itu pun, malah tidak melawan sama sekali. Dia malah tersenyum, seakan-akan menikmati setiap rasa sakit dari pukulan yang di tujukan kepadanya itu. _

"_Be-berhentiii!" ucap seorang gadis kecil bersurai oranye yang sedang berada di depan gang kumuh itu, dengan terbata-bata._

_Pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis kecil bersurai oranye itu. Wajah gadis itu pun menjadi pucat seketika, ketika pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ketika itulah Naruto segera melepaskan diri dan balik menghajar pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan ganas, dalam 2-4 kali pukulan, pemuda itu pun langsung jatuh tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri di tempatnya. Begitu Naruto menengok ke arah gadis kecil itu, wajah gadis kecil itu sudah benar-benar pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup. Naruto pun segera menghampiri gadis kecil itu, dan menggengam tangannya yang sedang merinding ketakutan. Entah kenapa gadis kecil itu selalu melihat ke arah sepatunya ketika Naruto menggengam tangannya, sampai Naruto melepaskan genggamannya._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi datar. Gadis kecil itu pun segera menenggok ke arah Naruto, dengan takut-takut dan dengan ekspresi yang susah di tebak. Antara sedih ,takut, dan khawatir. Namun gadis kecil itu masih belum menjawab juga. Lalu Naruto pun segera menanyakannya lagi, dan gadis kecil itu pun malah mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sepatunya lagi. Namun tak lama kemudian, gadis kecil itu pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto._

"_Namaku.."_

* * *

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Dia mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Mata biru lautnya menjelajahi kamarnya dengan liar, seakan-akan sedang merasakan sebuah ancaman bahaya di sekitarnya. Dia pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ranjang kecilnya dan mengambil keybladenya. Lalu Naruto pun segera pergi keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa, dia melewati lorong demi lorong dengan tatapan was-was. Dan dia selalu menghindari setiap kaca yang di lewatinya.

* * *

A/N:

Hai ini kaze lagi!

Ini fic adventure pertama kaze, masih prolog sih =_="

Hasil dari request temen kaze yang doyan ama adventure-adventure-an.

This is special for you two XD

Aneh nggak sih? Aku minta pendapat dan saran kalian ya~

Terus kalo ada typo bilang aja, ntar aku benerin.

Kalo ada yang kurang jelas sama ni cerita, tanya aja sama kaze ^^

Sama, ehem, ni cerita cocok di lanjutin nggak sih?

Semoga aja nggak aneh-aneh banget.. Kingdom Hearts-ku juga belom tamat yang versi ds.

Yang udah tamat kasi tau doong~ , terakhir misinya susah sih.. Baru sampe yang banyak tentaclaw-tentaclawnya itu kayaknya, yang ngalahin bosnya tentaclaw itu.

By the way, sampai jumpa dikotak review ^^

Here,

My new name,

Kaze Seiza


End file.
